


Спасение

by Umbridge



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Male Friendship, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на kusabiton по заявке «01-33. Ясон, Рауль. Чисто-дружеские отношения. Среди блонди не очень-то принята дружба, поэтому оба её ценят. В результате покушения Рауль оказывается серьёзно ранен, повреждён мозг - самая уязвимая часть блонди. Ясон очень обеспокоен, постоянно проводит время возле друга. Больше всего он боится, что с Раулем не захотят возиться, и просто назначат кого-то другого на должность Советника. Тогда Раулю грозит утилизация»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Спасение

**Author's Note:**

> написано на kusabiton по заявке «01-33. Ясон, Рауль. Чисто-дружеские отношения. Среди блонди не очень-то принята дружба, поэтому оба её ценят. В результате покушения Рауль оказывается серьёзно ранен, повреждён мозг - самая уязвимая часть блонди. Ясон очень обеспокоен, постоянно проводит время возле друга. Больше всего он боится, что с Раулем не захотят возиться, и просто назначат кого-то другого на должность Советника. Тогда Раулю грозит утилизация»

— Пятый уровень доступа, код подтвержден, код подтвержден… — цифры загораются, мерцают, бросая отсветы на его пальцы. Дверь с тихим шипением отъезжает в сторону, экран гаснет. Ясон заходит в палату. Двери за ним закрываются, и он выводит из строя ключ, прижимая кольцо к электронной плате.

Это вовсе не сложно, любой блонди может открыть любую дверь в Эос. Если захочет. Только ни у кого раньше не возникало желания. Дроид, оставленный наблюдать за Раулем, поворачивается к Ясону. Доля секунды уходит на сканирование радужки глаза. 

— Господин Минк. 

Ясон оглядывает комнату. Большой экран во всю стену, показатели жизнедеятельности в норме. Тело-протез работает отменно. Он смотрит на энцефалограмму — мозговая активность снижена. Атоническая кома. Окончательный диагноз озвучил Айша на заседании Синдиката. Ясон тогда молчал. После Дана Бан он предпочитал держать рот закрытым. Но план, простой и ясный, сложился в голове мгновенно. Ясон был уверен — остальные блонди не догадаются, всего лишь потому, что не способны постичь его логику. С их точки зрения его поступок лишен всякого смысла. 

— Господин Минк, — дроид в замешательстве, в его программе задано не пускать никого без особого приказа, но с другой стороны он знает, кто такой господин Минк. 

Ясон разворачивается к нему, подходит вплотную и точным ударом ломает центральный чип. Дроиды легко выходят из строя, они — машины, всего лишь. Он смотрит, как робот сгибается, обездвиженный, потом обращает взгляд на Рауля. Тот лежит, окруженный зеленым свечением — полем, лицо пустое, волосы убраны под латексный шлем. 

Ясон садится на кровать, наклоняется, всматривается, но ничего не находит. Все, что было Раулем, уснуло, осталась только оболочка. 

— Рауль, — зовет Ясон тихо. — Мы же друзья. Ты знаешь, что это значит, на практике, а не в теории, — он научился разговаривать сам с собой еще с тех пор, как был жив Рики. Привык разговаривать с Раулем уже после того, как Рики погиб: о постоянной боли, о настоящей жизни, в которой есть одиночество, отчаяние, восторг и радость.

Ясон стаскивает шлем с его головы, и волосы, густые, мягкие, текут по пальцам. Ясон касается разъема у основания черепа — вход не поврежден. 

Сейчас он точно знает, что должен сделать. Они могут называть это как угодно: болезнью, безумием, изъянами в ДНК, но никто не заставит его поверить, что Рауля можно утилизировать. Он — не просто функциональная единица, как считают другие. «Рауль, — думает Ясон. — Ты меня любил, я знаю, любил как друга, так тоже можно любить».

Он вставляет в разъем нейрочек, безошибочно выбирая нужный. Ясон часто приходил к Раулю, пока тот, сразу после покушения, еще лежал в закрытом госпитальном блоке, и знает все об аппаратуре. Второй конец он отключает от мигающей зеленым машины — на ней в ту же секунду загорается красный огонек, сигнал оповещения.

«Три минуты двадцать пять секунд, отсчет пошел», — улыбается Ясон. Именно столько у него осталось, чтобы довести дело до конца. Он вставляет чек в разъем под своими волосами. В этот момент комната исчезает. Он прекрасно знает, как это бывает. И не теряется. Он вообще никогда не теряется, такова его основная черта. Действие. Ясон видит свое сознание в картинах — формулы, графики, истории, моменты, воспоминания. Его разум, как на ладони, и Ясон готов поменяться с Раулем не глядя. 

Он слышит слова Деррила так, словно тот сидит сейчас рядом: «пожертвовать жизнью ради другого». Он думает, что человек — это не только плоть, человек — это поступок. И включает нейрокорректор. На этот раз он доведет дело до конца.

 

* * *

 

У Рауля есть не больше минуты, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Обмен завершается, он открывает глаза и понимает все, едва заметив на больничной постели себя. Собственное полумертвое тело. Он быстро оглядывает свои новые руки – пальцы длинные тонкие, знакомые. Трогает волосы – прямые, ниже лопаток. Смотрится в зеркальную дверную панель. 

Затем быстро выдирает чек из разъема и подключает к аппарату.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — говорит он, улыбаясь с нежностью своему бывшему телу, и надеется, что Ясон хотел именно этого. 

— Ясон, мы получили сигнал об отключении аппаратуры, — голос Айши заставляет Рауля обернуться. Он не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему.


End file.
